Naruto's Game
by Siephe
Summary: Oneshot. After a long round of sparring, Naruto and Sasuke chill out for a bit... And so comes the birth of Naruto's funky game. ShounenAi. Naruto x Sasuke


Ah! Another Naruto one shot! Anyway, I wrote this in the car on the way to Wisconsin for my short trip. The most surprising thing is that I managed to write in a moving car - and it was actually _neat_ enough for me to _read_! So, enjoy this neatly _typed_ version. Oh yeah, you'll have to forgive me for writing this too, since it's pretty bad... But I wrote this at like 8:30 in the morning, and usually during the holidays I'm still asleep by then, so I was pretty much half asleep. And one more thing, forgive the title too, I couldn't think of anything.

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai (Boy x Boy), really weird pairings, and OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and Naruto would be a couple by now and that evil Orochimaru would be dead, or at least chibi-fied and working as a dancing mascot in some dirty, filthy bar in the middle of nowhere. That and a million other things would be different.

* * *

**Naruto's Game  
**

Sasuke and Naruto laid side by side after a long round of sparring, tired out. It had always been like this; their sparring rounds were often long and tiring. They should've been walking it off, otherwise they'd be sore afterwards (well at least Sasuke would be), but they were simply just too tired.

Laying there in a compatible silence, with only the constant heavy breath9ing, the two stared at the stars that lit the sky.

They were the closest of friends. They knew each other very well - knew what each movement they made meant, each tilt of the head, the grunts, the stares and the glares. They watched each other's backs, helped each other out when one was in trouble (mainly from Sasuke's evil fangirls) all while arguing in a friendly bicker.

They had grown up well, at the age of seventeen, both physically and mentally - though as far as Naruto was concerned, his maturity hadn't changed all that much. As far as physical appearances went, Naruto was a bit taller than the Uchiha, and buffer. Sasuke was the sinewy, lean type and their personalities complemented each other like Ying and Yang.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke," Naruto said, breaking the peaceful silence. "What do you think would be the weirdest couple? What do you think Lee and Shino would look like together?" the blond asked. "Oi, I wonder what their children would look like," Naruto added pensively.

Sasuke grimaced at the idea of the two together, then said: "Guys can't have babies, dobe." The 'dobe' part was said affectionately.

Naruto grinned. "Says you. But they can too! All they'd have to do is learn my Sexy no Jutsu and they can."

Sasuke thought for a moment. The dobe was actually right, however disturbing the thought was.

"They'd have Fuzzy Eyebrows' eyebrows and Shino's eyes probably. And Lee's hair and his green suit." Naruto shuddered at the picture that came to mind. Sasuke too. They hoped that _those two_ wouldn't get together. The result would simply just be too scary.

"Does Shino even have any eyes?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"I dunno. Maybe I could ask Neji to use Byakugan to find out."

Sasuke snorted. Yeah, Naruto would probably do something like that. And if asked by Naruto, Neji would probably do it for him too. That guy was so protective of Naruto, he was pretty much wrapped around the blond's pretty little finger - all without both of them knowing it.

"Ne, ne - what about Kakashi and Tsunade?" Naruto asked. Both of them thought about it.

"Tsunade is old enough to be Kakashi's mother," Sasuke remarked. Naruto nodded in the dark, agreeing.

"Or Ino with... Gaara?" the blond pressed on. Though the pairings weren't scary now, like the first one, they were still weird and unlikely to happen... or so they hoped.

Sasuke groaned. "A bunch of little Inos mixed with Gaara's bloodthirsty-ness. Nobody's mind would be safe after that."

"How about Hinata and... Chouji?" Naruto paused to think, "Actually, that wouldn't be bad. Both of them are nice. So... I guess their kids would be ok too."

"Yeah."

Silence.

After a while, Sasuke broke the silence.

"What about Kiba and Shikamaru?" the brunette asked.

Naruto was silent for a moment, then he broke into a big grin. Sasuke was playing his game! Then he grimaced at the thought of Kiba and Shikamaru together.

"Eeew, any couple with Kiba would be gross," the blond scoffed.

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Even Kiba and Hinata together?"

Naruto paused to think. "Well..." he began, "Hinata's cool. She was always nice to me when no one else was... So if she wants to pair herself up with that idiot, and if that makes her happy, then sure, whatever. That wouldn't be gross... Cause Hinata's there to balance things out. Cause she's cool," he concluded.

"How about Sakura and Lee?" Naruto asked. He had long gotten over Sakura, and thought of her more of a sister than anything else.

Sasuke thought about it. "Physically, as long as the kids take after Sakura's genetics mostly, they shouldn't be too bad. But if they take after any of them personality wise, then none of us would be sane."

Naruto grinned. "Can't take 'em chasin' after you?"

Sasuke glared, though in the dark it wasn't visible.

The two kept on like that, pairing different people up, and what they thought of it. However, somewhere down the line, they switched to pairing different people up with each other.

"Haha, what if you got together with Shino?" the blond asked, sniggering. Sasuke shuddered.

"No damn way. If that happens, then you'd get together with Ino."

"With that scary witch? No way!"

Silence again, then -

"Ne, ne, Sasuke. What do you think 'bout you and Sakura?"

Sasuke snorted. "She's too annoying. I'm beginning to think all girls are annoying."

"Except Hinata right?"

"Yeah."

Silence ensued once more. It was getting late however. You could hear crickets chirping. Damn crickets.

"It's getting late Naruto. We should head back," Sasuke said, starting to get up, his muscles protesting at the movement.

Naruto was silent, as if he was thinking - which he was.

"Wait," the boy said, putting his arm on Sasuke, telling him to sit back down. Sasuke raised a brow questioningly, but complied. The Uchiha waited for an explanation.

"I have one last pairing for you," Naruto said, his voice neutral.

"Ok," Sasuke said, wondering what Naruto was thinking.

As they laid side by side, staring at the stars, Naruto took a deep breath and finally said -

"Sasuke, what do you think of me and you together?" The blond's voice was devoid of any emotion, of any indication of what he was going through.

Sasuke waited for Naruto to laugh and say "just joking" but realized that he was dead serious.

"I - " he was cut off.

Naruto, his body no longer aching and tired thanks to Kyuubi's wonderful healing powers, rolled onto the pale boy, propping himself up on his elbows.

Sasuke stared up at, what during day time was a light summers sky blue, but during the night was a deep dark blue - like the depth of an ocean. Though it was dark out, Sasuke could make out certain features of the blond - leaving his mind to fill in the blanks to a face he knew all too well for his own good.

"You wanna know what I think?" Naruto whispered, a hint of huskiness in his voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and before he knew it, he found the dobe's lips eagerly on his own.

It was like drowning into heaven. Plunging into something that didn't seem good for you, but left you wanting more and more. _Addicting_. _Intoxicating_. **Mind-blowing**.

Sasuke's heart beat quickened, melting into something he had forbidden himself from. In fact, he wasn't even quite sure what the feeling inside him was, but it felt good. Too good. He could feel the dobe smirk, as he tried to get more of the blond's taste.

Naruto tasted like the ramen he ate so much, with a mix of something else, something light, that reminded you of all the nice things in the world, like flowers and clouds and oceans and lakes and summer's rain, and a hint of cinnamon with just a touch of something forbidden and the power within him.

God, Naruto tasted _good_ and to his dismay, Sasuke let out a moan, feeling Naruto's smirk grow.

He felt a tongue probing for entrance and as if Sasuke no longer had control over his body, his mouth opened, letting Naruto in.

It seemed to have lasted hours, but in reality, the kiss was just seconds and soon the two broke up for air.

"That's... That's what I think," the blond said, just slightly out of breath, and a hint of a purr in his voice.

Getting up, Naruto turned around and walked a bit towards the boundary of the training grounds, but stopped and turned just as he was about to leave the clearing.

"Oh yeah, you still haven't told me what you thought," the blond said, his voice back to normal. Sasuke could imagine the big grin on Naruto's face. "If you want to let me know if you agree with my opinion, then come to my apartment tomorrow night." With that, the blond left, leaving a blushing Sasuke behind.

They both knew very well that Sasuke would be at Naruto's apartment the next night.


End file.
